1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power control apparatus to adjust power supplied to a device within a vehicle, a vehicle having the same, and a method of controlling the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, vehicles are being mounted with various devices installed therein. For example, the vehicles include not only devices required for driving of vehicles, such as a steering wheel and an engine, but also various devices that improve user convenience, such as an audio video navigation (AVN) terminal, an external amplifier, a compact disc (CD) deck, a display, and a telematics unit (TMU). The AVN terminal, the external amplifier, the CD deck, the display, and the TMU may have the same or different ratings. Therefore, to correspond the ratings to each other, stabilizing circuits are individually installed in the various devices mounted within the vehicle.